1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a built-in multifunctional card reader, and especially to such a card reader capable of separating the operation voltage of a memory card of the card reader from the voltage source of a loop of an externally connected device, operation of the loop of the memory card being done directly by supplying an output voltage from the power supplying device, so that the card reader can operate normally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a structural sectional view of a conventional built-in multifunctional card reader, wherein the whole card reader A includes a circuit board A2 in a housing A1 as a principal. The circuit board A2 is provided with a circuit connector A21 in order that the circuit connector A21 can be connected with a main board (not shown) to connect the card reader A with the main board, and to supply power for operation of the card reader A through the main board.
The circuit board A2 is provided on the front surface of the housing A1 with an insertion slot A22 for insertion of a memory card, and at least an insertion slot A24 provided for connecting of an externally connecting device; and an integrated circuit A23 is connected between the insertion slot A22 and the circuit connector A21 to control operation of the entire card reader A, and further to form the connection between the memory card and the main board.
When the built-in multifunctional card reader is in use, data accessing of the memory card and riving of the externally connecting device may be done simultaneously, this causing division of the electric current supplied to the circuit board; with the result that the volume of electric current of the main board is smaller originally than that of the power supplying device, and when the main board simultaneously drives the externally connecting device and reads the memory card, it will be unable to supply sufficient current and thereby influence voltage, so that the output voltage will be unable to get to the state of having adequate voltage. This will affect the normal operation of the entire card reader.
The built-in multifunctional card reader of the present invention separates the operation voltage of various memory card loops in the card reader from the loop of the externally connected device to maintain the normal operation of the card reader as well as to get an effect of EMI prevention by providing a circuit connector on a circuit board for connecting with a power supplying device to directly make the circuit board supply power for operation of the card reader, by providing a main signal connector on the circuit board to form a connection among an integrated circuit, a memory card loop and a main board, and further by providing an auxiliary signal connector in the loop of the externally connecting device to form a connection between the externally connecting device and the main board.
The present invention will be apparent in its structural combination and the entire mode of operation thereof after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.